Forbidden But Accepted
by Baby-Girl78
Summary: JUST LIKE THE TITLE SAYS. SAKURA IS GING TO MARRY A CLAN THAT GOT SEPERATED FROM THE HARUNO CLAN. ONE PROBLEM, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HER OLDER BROTHER ITACHI. BUT, AS SOON AS SHE SEES HER FIANCEE SHE'S LOVE STRUCKEN. GAARASAKURAITACHI.


_Forbidden but Accepted_

_Summary:" You mean I have to marry my far- away cousin? From another clan…what kind of world is this?" inspired by fruits Basket_

_Characters-_

_Sakura Haruno- __A young 16 year old girl with her own mind. Although she thinks that Japans' old style of marrying within the family or marrying another clan is stupid, she has no say into what she speaks out to. She's free -spirited and wants the best in others. She looks up to her older brother, Itachi*, and wished to marry him**. Even though she's already betrothed and so is he._

_Gaara No Sabuko- __Believes in the old traditions and wants to keep them. His clan used to be part of Haruno's, actually the other way around***, until there was conflict. He is 200__th__ place cousin of the Haruno's and the next heir to his father's clan. He has an interest for Matsuri, his maid, but doesn't love her. _

_Japanese Suffix- (from wikipedia)_

_**San- **__is the most common honorific and is a title of respect. It is used for the surnames or given names of both males and females. Although in translation __san_ is usually rendered as a common courtesy title like "Mr." or "Ms.", unlike these it is never used in self-reference. Using _san_ to refer to oneself makes one appear childish or incredibly vain.

**Kun-**is an informal honorific primarily used towards males (it is still used towards females, but rarely). It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to. Usually it depends on the relationship between the two people. In business settings, women, particularly young women, may also be addressed as _kun_ by older males of senior status. It is sometimes used towards male pets as well.

School teachers typically address male students using _kun_, while female students are addressed as _san_ or _chan_. The use of _kun_ to address male children is similar to the use of _san_ when addressing adults. In other words, not using _kun_ would be considered rude in most situations, but, like the rule for using _san_ in reference to family members, _kun_ is traditionally not used when addressing or referring to one's own child 

**Chan- **is a diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of _san_ used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. _Chan_ continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. Parents will probably always call their daughters _chan_ and their sons _kun_, though _chan_ can be used towards boys just as easily. Adults may use _chan_ as a term of endearment to women with whom they are on close terms.

_Chan_ can be considered a feminine mode of speech in that it is used mainly by, or towards, females. Its pattern of usage is similar to using "dear" when addressing someone in English. Males would not use _chan_ when addressing other males (other than very young children, or idiomatic cases like _Shuwa-chan_, described below).

"Pet names" are often made by attaching _chan_ to a truncated stem of a name. This implies even greater intimacy than simply attaching it to the full name. So for example, a pet rabbit (_usagi_) might be called _usa-chan_ rather than _usagi-chan_. Similarly, _Chan_ is sometimes used to form pet names for celebrities. For example, Arnold Schwarzenegger gained the nickname _Shuwa chan_ in Japanese. Pet-names may also use variations on chan (see "euphonic suffixes", below).

Although traditionally honorifics are not applied to oneself, some young women adopt the affectation of referring to themselves in the third person using _chan_, a mode of speech normally only found amongst small children. For example, a young woman named _Maki_ might call herself _Maki-chan_ rather than using a first person pronoun.

The Japanese media use _chan_ when mentioning pre-elementary school children and sometimes elementary-school girls.

**Senpai- **is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures, e.g. students referring to or addressing more senior students in schools, junior athletes more senior ones in a sports club, or a mentor or more experienced or senior colleague in a business environment. As with English titles such as _Doctor_, _senpai_ can be used either by itself as a title, or with a person's name in place of _san_.

**Sensei- **is used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill. For example, Japanese manga fans refer to manga artists using the term _sensei_, as in _Takahashi-sensei_ for manga artist Rumiko Takahashi; the term is used similarly by fans of other creative professionals such as novelists, musicians, and artists.

_Sensei_ can also be used fawningly, as evinced by adherents in addressing or talking about charismatic business, political, and religious leaders (especially unordained ones). Japanese speakers will also use the term sarcastically to ridicule overblown or fawning adulation of such leaders, and the Japanese media frequently invoke it (rendered in katakana, akin to scare quotes or italics in English) to highlight the megalomania of those who allow themselves to be sycophantically addressed with the term. A further, similar use is to address or refer to someone who acts in a self-important or self-aggrandizing manner.

As with _senpai_, _Sensei_ can be used not only as a suffix but a title by itself, translating to "Professor" or "Teacher".

**Sama- **is the formal version of _san_. This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers. It also appears in words used to address or speak of persons or objects for which the speaker wishes to show respect or deference, such as _okyaku-sama_ (customer) or _Tateishi-sama_ (a stone revered as a manifestation of the divine). Additionally, Japanese Christians will refer to God in prayer as _Kami-sama_ and Jesus as _Iesu-sama_. _-sama_ is regularly used by the press to mention female members of the Imperial Family (as in Masako-sama). People will also affix _sama_ to the names of personages who have a special talent or are considered particularly attractive, though this usage can also be exaggerated, tongue-in-cheek or ironic. Examples include "Tanaka-sama" to refer to a young man named Tanaka who is considered rather handsome by his admirers and the "Leo-Sama" (or "_Reo_-sama") that has become the media's pet name for Leonardo DiCaprio. Further, _sama_ can be used to express arrogance (or self-effacing irony), such as in the arrogant male pronoun _ore-sama_ ("my esteemed self") for "I". Referring to oneself with _-sama_ is considered to be highly egotistical.

_Sama_ also follows the addressee's name on postal packages and letters and is frequently seen in business e-mails.

It is worth nothing that the _sama_ appearing in such set phrases as _o-machidō sama_ ("sorry to keep you waiting"), _o-tsukare sama_ (an expression of empathy for people who have been working long and hard), and _go-kuro sama_ (an expression recognizing someone's labors), though written with the same kanji, is etymologically and semantically distinct from the _sama_ used as term of address.

In the same way that _chan_ is a version of _san_, there is also _chama_ from _sama_, typically used for an older person. There is also the much less used "tama", which is the most childish and is usually used by young children for older siblings (like "Onii-tama", which means "big brother"), or someone else they admire

**Shi- **is used in formal writing, and sometimes in very formal speech, for referring to a person who is unfamiliar to the speaker, typically a person known through publications whom the speaker has never actually met. For example, the _shi_ title is common in the speech of newsreaders. It is preferred in legal documents, academic journals, and certain other formal written styles. Once a person's name has been used with _shi_, the person can be referred to with _shi_ alone, without the name, as long as there is only one person being referred to.

**Heika- **is affixed to the end of a royal title, with a meaning similar to "Majesty" reserverd for reigning sovereigns. For example, _Tennō heika_ (天皇陛下, _Tennō heika_?) means "His Majesty, the Emperor" and _Joō heika_ (女王陛下, _Joō heika_?) means "Her Majesty, the Queen" (e.g. of Denmark). _Heika_ by itself can also be used as a direct term of address, similar to "Your Majesty".

**Denka- **is affixed to the end of a non-sovereign royal title, with a meaning similar to "Royal Highness" or "Majesty". For example Suwēden Ōkoku, Vikutoria Kōtaishi denka (スウェーデン王国、ヴィクトリア皇太子殿下, _Suw__ēden Ōkoku, Vikutoria Kōtaishi denka_?) "Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Victoria of the Kingdom of Sweden".

**Kakka- **means "Your Excellency" and is used for ambassadors and heads of state.

**Hime- **is used as an honorific if one is addressing a princess. Hime may also be used as a direct address, akin to calling a person simply "Princess". To convey even greater respect, the honorific _sama_ will be added to both the title and the honorific. Can be used with an "o" prefix (Ohime sama).

**Dono- **roughly mean "lord" or "master". This title is no longer used in daily conversation, though it is still used in some types of written business correspondence. It is also seen on certificates and awards, and in written correspondence in tea ceremonies. The word dono originally meant the residence of the aristocracy. It's often translated as "Lord" or "Lady" in English subtitles, though noble status is not necessarily implied; it is more akin to general terms such as "milord" or French "monseigneur". Dono is similar to _sama_, but the former is less formal and often carries undertones of personal

**Baka- **the meaning means idot, retard, stupid…. Same as dope.

_otou-chan_ (dad)

_okaa-chan_ (mom)

_ojii-chan_ (grandpa)

_obaa-chan_ (grandma)

_onii-chan_ (elder brother, older neighbor boy)

_onee-chan_ (elder sister, older neighbor girl)

_oji-chan_ (uncle, adult male neighbor, friend's father)

_oba-chan_ (aunt, adult female neighbor, friend's mother)

**Author's Note: I'll be using these through out the story.. Don't worry. Every chapter will have them. Anyways..here's the preview.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER?**

Even though the sakura blossoms seemed beautiful and delicate. It didn't help cheer her emotions up. Her hopes and dreams of accomplishing her goal was ruined. She was going off into a clan that was miles and miles away. All for money. Ever since her father of course had to gamble in cho and go they lost 2 thirds of their prosperity and money. The only way to gain money is to marry the Hime, her, into _the _most richest clan there is. And of course, it is the Sabuko clan.

"Stupid Denka, thinks he can make me marry a stupid Sabuko…. Why can't I marry Onii-chan? At least I know him." Sheesh, marrying a far away clan. How stupid is that?"

Preview 2

"So….. How does it feel to be the heir of the Sabuko's?""It's….interesting, onii-chan and onee-chan are ok. Otou-chan hates the counsel….. Okaa-chan died already.""Your okaa-chan died? What happened?""No need to get worried…. I'm fine…""Oh…."

Preview 3

" Are you sure about it onii-chan I mean….. it's wrong in this state right now."

"Don't worry….if they figure it out….I'll take responsibility."

THE SUPREME AND LONGEST AND LAST PREVIEW-

Light could have been an understatement. She could clearly see the rope and the loop. Her execution would be painful for her. She looked to her left and saw her otou-chan and ojii-chan staring without care in the world. To ojii-chan's left was Gaara. After years he now looked like his father but different. Now being 25 she knew what would happen. She was pushed to the stage and grunted. After hours ad hours of suffering and humiliation she didn't dare look up. Onii-chan was to the right of ojii-chan. She just stared at the ground and listened to her accusers.

"You, Daughter of Sabuko and Uchiha is sentenced life of execution. For committing sinful and unlawful evens your death shall be quick and rapid. Your events shall be unheard for today for you know your cause. You shall have one more time to speak for yourself and your father's dignity."

She just stared at the floor beneath her and closed her eyes for the right words.

"I haven't done anything…and never will. So if you want to do what you will… Innocent blood will be in your hands father. I know the law. But, I haven't broken any. So go ahead. Order them to do it….. But know this. This day will haunt you."

The Uchiha prodigy just stared at his hands while Gaara whispered something I n her father's ears and he finally spoke up.

" Gaara-Heika and my son Itachi has a proposition….. Although I don't think you'll like it.""…..""If you work for us……al your life in mud and dust.""I rather be part of it then be with it father……. Even if his Heika-baka disagrees."

Her father smirked and said,

"It's decided then the execution shall continue."

Sakura started to have tears roll down her face and she just stayed there crying. The guard took her by the hair and opened her eyes straight to the burning summer sun. Sakura gasped and tried not to scream of pain. Soon she screamed pleading for it to stop. Gaara glared at the guard and said,

"It's suppose to be quick and painless and slow and painful. Do it…. Or I will change my mind."

The guard nodded smirking and lifted her up and threw her to the floor. She grunted in pain and started to cry.

Gaara stared at the scene and said.

"You ask for it Sakura."

Sakura just stood there. The guard lifted his sword and in one swoop he………


End file.
